tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
4 Turtles und das Schwert Excalibur
"4 Turtles und das Schwert Excalibur" ist eine erfundene Folge von Nico Handlung Alles beginnt im Versteck der Turtles an der U-Bahnstation. Splinter kommt gerade zu den Turtles die Fernsehen: Splinter: So das Versteck ist aufgeräumt, wieder sauber und wir haben fast alles wiedergefunden Mikey: Was heißt wir können endlich mal wieder chillen Splinter: Das macht ihr jetzt schon seit Stunden. Wir sollten lieber etwas trainieren gehen. Das haben wir seit Wochen nicht gemacht da es in der Pizzeria leider kein Dojo gab Leo: Aber wir kämpfen schon fast jeden Tag gegen irgendwelche Bösewichte. Das reicht doch als Training Splinter: Nein, tut es nicht. Das Leben wird nicht leichter indem du es dir leichter zu machen versuchst sondern indem wir einander behutsam begegnen und Schwächen ernst nehmen. Kommt jetzt mit zum Training Turtles: Na schön Im Dojo: Splinter: Wir machen jetzt einen Kampf, ihr alle 4 gegen mich. Ich muss meine Muskeln wieder aufbauen denn meine schlimme Niederlage gegen den Shredder schmerzt mir zwar nicht mehr körperlich aber immernoch innerlich. Egal. Legen wir los Die Turtles verteilen sich in die 4 Ecken des Raums und Splinter steht in der Mitte. Donnie schleicht sich ganz langsam an Splinter heran holt seinen Stock raus und will zuschlagen. Splinter kann den Schlag aber ohne hinzugucken abfangen greift sich Donnies Stock und schleudert ihn mitsam Donnie in eine Ecke. Jetzt rennen Mikey und Raph gleichzeitig auf Splinter zu dieser springt aber hoch und Raph und Mikey laufen gegeneinander. Jetzt will Leo Splinter angreifen. Erst will er ihm einen Kick verpassen dem Splinter aber ausweicht aber dann schafft Leo es Splinter mit seinem Katana im Gesicht zu erwischen. Splinter will das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und greift Leo an. Der wehrt aber 10 Sekunden lang alle seine Angriffe ab bis Splinter ihn trifft und zu Boden schlägt. Jetzt wird Splinter aber aus dem Hinterhalt von Raph zu Boden gekickt. Splinter steht aber wieder auf und schlägt Raph zur Seite. Jetzt wird er aber von Mikeys Nunchakus gefesselt und von Donnie mit seinem Stock von den Beinen gefegt. Allerdings befreit sich Splinter dann von Mikeys Kette und schleudert sie mitsamt Mikey und Donnie in eine Ecke. Dann bekommt er im Hinterhalt aber weider einen Schwertschlag von Leo gegen den Kopf und rutscht zur Seite. Jetzt will er Leo angreifen wird aber dabei im Hinterhalt von Raph getroffen. Jetzt greifen Raph und Leo Splinter gleichzeitig an. Er schafft es zwar alle ihre Angriffe abzuwehren aber dann kommt Mikey springt gegen den Baum im Dojo und dann gegen Splinter den er in eine Ecke kickt. Splinter wird jetzt von seinen Söhnen umzingelt und sieht keinen Ausweg mehr Splinter: Na schön. Ich gebe auf Leo: Ähm was? Splinter: Ich gebe auf. Ich habe verloren und ihr habt gewonnen Donnie: Ihr wollt sagen wir haben euch besiegt? Mikey: Nein Donnie er will sagen das wir gewonnen haben und nicht das wir ihn besiegt haben. Du kapierst auch garnichts oder? Donnie schlägt sich die Hand an den Kopf Splinter: Ich glaub Shredder hatte Recht. Meine Kampfkunst lässt wirklich nach. Leo: Unsinn. Wir sind in den letzten Wochen einfach nur sehr viel besser geworden Splinter: Wirklich? Leo: Ja. Vorallem durch diese Geisterwaldkämpfe in denen wir unsere größten Schwächen überwunden haben. Ausserdem kann ich mich jetzt in der Realität auch gut gegen Shredder behaupten. Splinter: Wow. Dann ist es wohl soweit Raph: Was? Splinter: Wir machen einen Ausflug.... nach Indien Die Turtles schauen sich gegenseitig an Leo: Was meint ihr mit wir sollen einen Ausflug nach Indien machen Splinter: Ihr werdet als Ninjas immer besser und ich glaube ihr seit bereit für eines der schwersten Ninja-Rituale des Planeten. Das Geheimnis um das Schwert Excalibur. Ich habe den Test auch vor über 20 Jahren gemacht und bestanden. Und das gleiche könnt ihr auch. Raph: Dann müssen wir uns in Indien auch irgendein Versteck suchen Splinter: Nicht nötig. Ich hab da einige Angehörige die von meiner Mutation wissen Leo: Okay, und wie kommen wir nach Indien? Mikey: Wir graben einen Tunnel bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde bis wir das andere Ende erreicht haben und in Indien wieder rauskommen. Donnie: Dann würden wir in China wieder rauskommen und ich hab eine viel bessere Idee. Ich hab den Turtle Blimp nämlich wieder aufgebaut Leo: So schnell? Donnie: Ja, das Ding ist sehr viel unkomplizierter als es aussieht Splinter: Dann los. Großes Gepäck brauchen wir da nicht da wir in ein paar Tagen sowieso wieder zurückkehren Mikey: Haben die da auch Pizzas? Wenn nicht brauchen wir wohl doch großes Gepäck Splinter: (stöhn) Ja, sie haben da auch Pizzas Michelangelo Mikey: Cool, dann auf nach Indien Die Turtles und Splinter steigen in den Turtle Blimp und fliegen los. Währendessen im Hauptquartier des Shredders: Shredder und Tiger Claw schauen gerade aus dem Fenster auf die glückliche Stadt mit den vielen Menschen Shredder: Die ganze Stadt ist jetzt wieder normal. Die Invasion war ein totaler Flop Tiger Claw: Anfangs nicht. Aber diese unerträglichen Turtles haben mal wieder alles ruiniert. Aber wenn die Zeit in der Dimension X wirklich so schnell vergeht können die sich bestimmt schnell einen Plan ausdenken um eine noch bessere Invasion hinzubekommen die selbst die Turtles nicht aufhalten können. Shredder: Nein. Zu riskant. Bevor wir die nächste Invasion starten müssen die Turtles ein für alle mal vernichtet sein bevor wieder alles umsonst war Tiger Claw: Hey, was ist das da drüben? (Nimmt seine Scharfschützenpistole raus und sieht einen Zeppelin mit den Turtles und Splinter) Shredder: Was ist Tiger Claw? Tiger Claw: In diesem Zeppelin da hinten befinden sich die Turtles. Sie wollen bei so einem Ding wohl irgendwo besonderes hin. Shredder: Wenn das so ist folg ihnen und vernichte sie. Ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu klären wegen Karais Zurückmutation und der Gedankenkontrolle Tiger Claw: Ja, Meister Shredder Tiger Claw fliegt jetzt mit seinem Jetpack aus dem Fenster dem Turtle Blimp hinterher. Als er die Turtles in etwa eingeholt hat fängt er an im Flug mit seinen Pistolen auf sie zu schießen und der Turtle Blimp wird verwundet Mikey: Hey, wer schießt da auf uns? Leo: Das ist Tiger Claw Raph: Den mach ich platt (Geht an die Müllkanonen vom Turtle Blimp und schießt damit auf Tiger Claw und trifft ihn. Tiger Claw fällt auf den Boden) Donnie: Das Schiff ist ein bisschen verwundet. Mikey: Dann brauchen wir wohl ein paar Riesenpflaster Raph: Mal wieder ne echt tolle Idee, Mikey (ironisch) Donnie: Ist sie eigentlich wirklich denn an genau das gleiche hab ich gedacht. Ich hab da ein paar von denen im Frachtraum (Mikey streckt Raph die Zunge raus) Leo: Ich hol die Pflaster und reparier das Schiff Währendessen Tiger Claw: (in einer Gasse in die er hingefallen ist) Na schön. Dann folge ich euch erst mal heimlich ohne auf euch zu schießen (Fliegt wieder los) Etwas später sind die Turtles und Splinter endlich in Indien angekommen genau an dem Ort wo sie hinwollten. Sie landen vor einer großen Ninjutsu-Schule mit einem Kilometer großem Feldkarten zum trainieren Raph: Wow Mikey: Hier ist es wunderschön Splinter: Hier hab ich früher immer trainiert Leo: Ich dachte ihr habt in Japan gelebt, Sensei Splinter: Ich bin in den späten 80igern für ein paar Jahre nach Indien gezogen weil Japan von schlimmen Taifunen heimgesucht wurde. Das hier ist ein friedlicher und harmonischer Ort wo schon große Ninja-Meister geboren wurden. Und hier werdet ihr eure Prüfung absolvieren. Donnie: Und dann sind wir auch Meister? Splinter: Hehe. Nein nein, Donatello. So leicht läuft das nicht. Das hier ist nur einer der gefährlichen Haie den es zu besiegen gilt um seine lange Reise nach Land fortzuführen Mikey: Also müssen wir gegen Haie kämpfen? Raph: (Macht einen Facepalm) Nein, Mikey! Splinter sagte doch irgendwas von dem Schwert Excalibur Ein Mann kommt auf einmal aus der Ninja-Schule und sieht die Turtles und Splinter Mann: AAHH!! Mutanten! (Holt seine Tonfa raus und rennt auf die Turtles zu, aber Splinter stellt sich ihm in den Weg) Splinter: Nein, Toshan. Das sind meine Schüler Toshan: Hamato? Splinter: Ja, ich bins Toshan: Dann beweis es. Hajime. Die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen: Toshan stellt Splinter ein Bein aber der springt hinüber und will Toshan einen Schlag verpassen den er aber abwehrt. Toshan greift Splinter jetzt mit seinem Tonfa an, der schafft es aber haarscharf auszuweichen und Toshan sein Tonfa zu entziehen. Er versucht ihn jetzt damit zu schlagen aber Toshan wehrt mit seinem anderen Tonfa ab allerdins verpasst ihm Splinter jetzt einen Ellenbogenschlag und trifft ihn Toshan: Au. Also bist du es Splinter Splinter: Wieso hast du mich attackiert? Du weist doch das ich inzwischen eine Ratte bin Toshan: War nur ein Test um sicher zu gehen. Und du hast dich echt verbessert seit unserer letzten Begegnung. Na gut, ist auch schon über 2 Jahrzehnte her. Also sind diese Schildkröten deine neuen Schüler? Mikey: Aber sowas von Splinter: Ja, ich bin mit ihnen für die Prüfung da. Du weißt schon. DIE Prüfung Toshan: Sicher das sie schon bereit sind? Splinter: Du kannst sie gerne testen Toshan: Na schön. Lakhsmo, Rotael, Doyel, Manushri. Antreten! 4 Ninjas kommen auf einmal angesprungen Toshan: Greift diese Schildkröten an! Und die Turtles kämpfen nun gegen die 4 Ninjas. Lakhsmo kämpft gegen Leo, Rotael gegen Raph, Doyel gegen Donnie und Manushri gegen Mikey. Sie haben auch alle die gleichen Waffen wie ihre Gegner. Nach einiger Zeit schaffen die Turtles es aber alle ihre Gegner zu Boden zu ringen und sie zu besiegen Toshan: Wow, sie haben beeindruckende Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich bereit. Aber das wird sich dann noch rausstellen. Am besten alle erstmal schlafen gehen. Wir haben genug Gästezimmer für euch Raph: Jetzt schon schlafen? Wir haben gerade erst 20:15 Uhr Toshan: Aber morgen liegt ein großer Tag vor euch. Wir beginnen bereits um 6 Uhr mit dem Training und wenn ihr aufgewärmt seit wartet um 10 Uhr die große Prüfung auf euch Mikey: Und was ist mit Abendessen? Habt ihr nicht Pizza oder so? Toshan: Pizza? Zum Abendessen? Ziemlich merkwürdig aber ich will euch und eure amerikanischen Traditionen nicht anschuldigen Raph: Bei Mikey findet man immer einen Grund zur Anschuldigung Toshan: Na schön, dann gehen wir Abendessen und dann schlafen. (Und alle gehen ins Dojo was auch gleichzeitig als Wohnhaus gilt) Einen Tag später ist auch Tiger Claw in Indien angekommen und beobachtet die Turtles um zu sehen was sie vor haben. Die Turtles kommen um 6 Uhr morgens raus und wollen direkt mit dem Training anfangen Leo: Gut. Fangen wir am besten gleich an Mikey: Gleich erst? Wieso nicht jetzt schon? Toshan: Bevor ihr anfangt möchte ich euch das Schwert Excalibur erst mal zeigen. Es ist in dem Ninja-Museum dadrüben. (Sie gehen in ein Museum das etwa 100 Meter entfernt ist. Toshan führt die Turtles und Splinter da rum und zeigt ihnen viele bedeutende Ninja-Waffen etc.) Das ist eines der größten Ninja-Museen der Welt. Seht ihr was es hier gibt? Das Hauptschwert von Janemo Kana. Die Maske des allerersten indischen Ninjas. Eine Konzeptzeichnung des Kuro Kabutos von dem größten Ninja den Asien je hatte: Koga Takuza Raph: Das weckt Erinnerungen Toshan: Aber am aller wichtigsten. Das große Schwert Excalibur. (Sieht das es weg ist) WAS? Oh nein! Wo ist es hin? Habt ihr es? Mikey: Ich jedenfalls nicht Donnie: Wir kann eines der weltgrößten Museen einfach so sein wertvollstes Schmuckstück geklaut bekommen? Habt ihr denn keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen? Toshan: War nie nötig. Kann auch sein dass das Schwert schon länger weg ist. In diesem Museum war 5 Jahre lang keiner Raph: 5 JAHRE WAR HIER KEINER DRIN? Toshan: Das ist eher ein geheimes Museum nur für Ninjas und momentan kommen kaum Leute her um die Prüfung zu absolvieren da es nicht mehr so viele Top-Ninjas auf der Welt gibt! Leo: (flüstert zu den Turtles) Abgesehen von uns (Macht High Five mit Mikey) Mikey: (flüsternd) BOOYAKASHA! Donnie: Habt ihr hier Überwachungskameras oder so was? Dann können wir den Dieb vielleicht entlarven Splinter: Das bringt sicher nichts. Ein Videoband einer Überwachungskamera kann doch nicht Jahre lang laufen Toshan: Ehrlich gesagt können es unsere. Wir Indier sind der Welt weiter voraus als die meisten denken Die Turtles schauen im Schnellvorlauf die letzten 5 Jahre der Überwachungskamera und sehen bei 2010 jemanden. Sie spulen zurück gehen langsam vor und sehen Steranko der das Schwert geklaut hat Leo: Das ist Steranko! Splinter: Wer? Donnie: Ein Freund von Shredder sowie Waffenhändler und auch Waffensammler. Er hat das Schwert bestimmt in seiner Sammlung Toshan: Dann müssen wir die Prüfung wohl leider abbrechen Raph: Nix da! Hier wird überhaupt nichts abgebrochen. Ich flieg zurück nach New York und klau das Schwert zurück Mikey: Ich komm mit! Leo: Aber das dauert dann über 2 Tage bis ihr zurück seit. Raph: Muss nicht sein. Habt ihr hier Flammenwerfer? Toshan: Ja. Aber wofür? Raph: Gebt einfach her Toshan gibt Raph einen Flammenwerfer und der schnappt sich Mikey und läuft mit ihm weg. Die anderen laufen hinterher Leo: Raph? Wo willst du hin? Raph: In den Turtle Blimp (Geht mit Mikey rein) Mikey, übernimm das Steuer. Ich kümmer mich um gute Beschleunigung Mikey: Aye Aye. (Fliegt los) Raph: Aye Aye? Wir sind nicht bei den Piraten Mikey (Nachdem Mikey sie in die Luft gesteuert hat aktiviert Raph den Raketenwerfer und der Turtle Blimp wird imenz beschleunigt und ist für die anderen nach ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr in Sichtweite) Donnie: Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Splinter: Na schön. Gehen wir erst einmal frühstücken und beginnen dann mit dem Training (Leo, Donnie, Splinter und Toshan gehen frühstücken) Währenddessen im Hauptquartier des Shredders: Rocksteady kommt gerade zu Shredder rein Rocksteady: Ich hab die Foot Bots informiert. Sie sind gerade dabei die Chemikalien-Fabrik wieder aufzubauen Shredder: Exzellent. Dann kannst du jetzt gehen Steranko Rocksteady: Und wohin? Denkst du nicht das die Leute vielleicht ziemlich ausrasten werden wenn sie ein mutiertes Nashorn auf der Straße sehen. Shredder: Na schön. Dann nimm Tiger Claws Ersatz-Jetpack Rocksteady: Danke (Nimmt das Jetpack und fliegt in sein Quartier) Währenddessen haben die Turtles bzw. nur Leo und Donnie in Indien schonmal mit dem Training begonnen und sind gerade dabei mit geschlossenen Augen Wurfsterne abzuwehren was sie auch gut hinbekommen Leo: Hoffentlich sind Raph und Mikey bald zurück Donnie: Ich mach mir eher Sorgen darum das sie den Turtle Blimp zerstören könnten und den Flammenwerfer nicht ausschalten wenn sie in New York und dann voll in Rocksteadys Quartier reinkrachen Leo: Ach, die kriegen das sicher hin In diesem Moment krachen Raph und Mikey mit dem Turtle Blimp gerade voll in Rocksteadys Quartier rein da Raph den Flammenwerfer nicht ausgeschaltet hat Raph: Ok, wir hatten ne Bruchlandung aber wir sind da. Hey, da ist ja das Schwert (Holt Excalibur) Mikey: Wow, hat der hier coole Sachen wie diesen ausgestopten Eisbär oder diesen Riesenspeer. (Nimmt den Speer) Sieh mich an. Ich bin Speerwerfer (Wirft den Speer ausversehen gegen den Eisbär der voll umfällt) Hehe. Ähm, ok gehen wir. Aufeinmal kommt Rocksteady rein ins Hauptquartier Rocksteady: AAAHHH! Was habt ihr getan? Der Eisbär liegt am Boden, da ist ein riesiges Loch in der Wand sowie ein Zeppelin und ihr wollt mir sowie es aussieht Excalibur klauen Raph: Und aus wollen wird gleich werden Rocksteady: Das werden wir ja sehen. WAAH!! (Rennt auf die Turtles zu die aber wegspringen bevor er sie mit seinem Horn treffen kann) Jetzt nimmt Mikey seine Nunchakus und fesselt damit Rocksteadys Horn. Allerdings schwinkt Rocksteady sein Horn jetzt in die andere Richtung und Mikey fliegt voll gegen die Wand. Jetzt geht Rocksteady auf alle 4 Füße und rennt voll auf den am Boden liegenden Mikey zu. Der kann der Attacke aber gerade so ausweichen und Rocksteady trifft voll die Wand. Jetzt macht Raph eine Sprungkick-Attacke auf Rocksteady, und tritt ihn in den Bauch aber Rocksteady spürt nicht das geringste und bleibt einfach stehen. Dann schnappt er sich Raphs Beine und wirft ihn weg. Währenddessen hat sich Mikey allerdings Excalibur geschnappt und in dem Turtle Blimp verstaut.thumb|300px|Raph und Mikey vs Rocksteady Rocksteady: HEY! NA WARTE! (Rennt auf Mikey zu und rammt ihn zu Boden) Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen das du (Wird von Raph mit einem Kick voll im Gesicht getroffen und fällt zu Boden) Raph: Schnell Mikey mach den Motor an (Holt seine Sais raus und jetzt beginnt eine Art Schwertkampf zwischen Raph und Rocksteady nur das Rocksteady sein Horn benutzt. Nachdem Mikey den Motor angemacht hat springt Raph mit einem Salto über Rocksteady in den Turtle Blimp nimmt den Flammenwerfer, aktiviert ihn und die beiden fliegen mit Excalibur weg) Rocksteady: Oh, nein. So leicht entkommt ihr mir sicher nicht (Nimmt sein Jetpack und fliegt den Turtles hinterher, kann aber durch ihre Flammenwerferbeschleunigung nur schwer mit ihnen mithalten) Währendessen in Indien: Tiger Claw versteckt sich schon seit einer Weile hinter der Ninja-Schule und sieht Leo und Donnie beim Training zu. Jetzt fasst er allerdings einen Entschluss Tiger Claw: Mir reichts langsam. Das wird jetzt echt langweilig. Ich greif jetzt einfach ein. (Springt mit genau vor die Turtles und knurrt) Leo: Tiger Claw! (Holt seine Katana raus, Donnie seinen Bo-Stab und Tiger Claw seine Pistolen) Die beiden Parteien stehen kurz vor dem Kampf als plötzlich Toshan kommt. Toshan: Hey, sind die anderen schon...... (Sieht Tiger Claw) Oh, mein Gott. EIN RAKHASA! Donnie: Was? Toshan: (geht auf Tiger Claw zu und umarmt ihn) Tiger Claw: HEY! Toshan: Ein Rakhasa. Ein Mensch-Tiger-Mischwesen. Ich wusste das es sie gibt. Das muss ich sofort allen erzählen! (Brüllt laut zu allen in der Ninja-Schule) HEY! DA DRAUSSEN IST EIN RAKHASA! Alle gehen sofort raus und bewunderen Tiger Claw Toshan: Nun, wie lauten eure Befehle großer Meister? Tiger Claw: Was? Meine Befehle? Toshan: Ja. Der indischen Mythologie nach haben Rakhasa Indien gegründet und es so groß gemacht. Sie wurden schon von Geburt an als Mensch-Tiger-Wesen geboren und können ihre Gestalt nach Belieben verändern. Sie sind wie Götter. Und heute sind nur noch wenige übrig die schwer zu finden sind. Und jetzt haben wir einen gefunden! Du bist doch ein Rakhasa oder? Sonst würden wir dir natürlich nicht auf Lebenszeit dienen Tiger Claw: Mir auf Lebenszeit dienen? Mmmh. Ja, ich bin ein Rakhasa. Alle: HURRA! Tiger Claw: Und mein erster Befehl ähm lautet ähm (Schaut auf die Turtles und hat einen bösen Gedanken) Hehehe. Vernichtet diese Turtles da! Toshan: Aber das sind Freunde von uns. Tiger Claw: Ich dachte Rakhasas wären bei euch heilig und das ihr ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllen würdet. Toshan: Gutes Argument. Alle auf die Turtles! (Alle Schüler von Toshan greifen die Turtles an) Die Turtles können sich zwar gut verdeitigen aber verlieren langsam an Ausdauer und geraten immer mehr in Unterzahl da noch mehr Leute gekommen sind. Splinter kommt gerade aus der Schule, sieht das die Turtles attackiert werden und greift ein und vermöbelt etwa 20 Schüler in Sekundenschnelle. Splinter: Toshan! Warum attackieren deine Schüler meine Söhne? Toshan: Weil der Rakhasa hier es so befohlen hat! Splinter: Das ist kein Rakhasa! Das ist nur ein Tigermutant Toshan: Was? Tiger Claw: Er lügt. Vernichtet ihn auch (Alle greifen wieder an und Leo, Donnie und Splinter sehen sich nun dem Rückzug gezwungen) Toshan: Sie sind entkommen Tiger Claw: Davon lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen! Richtet ein neuen Befehl an das ganze Land! Jeder in diesem Land macht absofort Jagd auf diese Turtles und ihren Rattenmeister und keiner wird Pause machen bis sie nicht vernichtet sind! Toshan: Das ist zwar etwas hart aber ich möchte nichts gegen den großen Rakhasa sagen Tiger Claw: Nenn mich absofort einfach Tiger Claw. Das gefällt mir besser Toshan: Alles klar, Tiger Claw Währendessen sind Raph und Mikey mit dem Turtle Blimp und Excalibur wieder in Indien angekommen und wollen auf der Schule landen. Wegen der Flammenwerfer-Beschleunigung landen sie aber 1 km weiter rechts wo sich auch gerade Leo, Donnie und Splinter befinden Raph: Gute Nachrichten. Wir haben Excalibur und der Turtle Blimp ist noch nicht ganz kaputt Donnie: Das nützt uns jetzt nicht viel. Wir sind jetzt auf der Flucht! Mikey: Auf der Flucht? Splinter: Ja. Tiger Claw ist uns nach Japan gefolgt und gibt sich für einen Rakhasa aus. Ein indisches Mythenwesen. Und er hat allen den Befehl gegeben uns auszulöschen, also müssen wir aus dem Land verschwinden Mikey: Oh! Was das angeht.... Leo: Oh nein Mikey: Der Sprit im Turtle Blimp ist leer Donnie: Leer? Aber ich hab genug aufgefüllt das jetzt noch was übrig sein müsste. Raph: Mikey wollte umbedingt noch einen Halt in diesem japanischen Restaurant machen. Also mussten wir einen Umweg fliegen! Donnie: Oh Mikey! Mikey: Hey, ich hab noch nie Pizza Gyoza aus Original Japan gegessen. Die war echt so mega lecker! Ich frag mich warum das ganze Restaurant leer war Raph: Weil die Leute sich vielleicht bei dem Anblick einer menschengroßen Ninja-Schildkröte erschreckt haben und verschwanden? Leo: Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier weg? Die nächste Tankstelle ist hinter der Ninja-Schule und da kommen wir niemals vorbei! Splinter: Möglicherweise doch. Ich kenne die Macht von Excalibur noch. Wenn ich sie anwende können wir uns einen Weg zur Tankstelle sichern Leo: Na schön. Riskieren wir es. Splinter: Aber nicht jetzt. Wir müssen erstmal etwas schlafen. Hinter dem Baum da ist ein gutes Versteck. Da werden sie uns nicht finden (Alle gehen schlafen) Währendessen bei den anderen: Tiger Claw sitzt gerade auf einem Thron der für ihn vorbereitet wurde und ihm wird Luft zugefedelt. Lakhsmo, Rotael, Doyel und Manushri kommen auf einmal an. Tiger Claw: Was gibts? Lakhsmo: Die Turtles haben wir zwar noch nicht, aber wir haben einen weiteren Mutanten gefangen Tiger Claw: Ein weiterer Mutant? Mhm. Bringt ihn her! Lakhsmo: Ja, Sir. Rotael und Doyel bringen den gefesselten Rocksteady zu Tiger Claw Tiger Claw: Steranko? Rocksteady: Tiger Claw? Was machst du da? Tiger Claw: Ähm, lasst ihn erstmal frei, Leute. (Die Leute lassen ihn frei) Und jetzt lasst uns für ein Gespräch unter 4 Augen allein (Alle gehen) Ok, hör zu. Die Leute hier halten mich für irgend soein mystisches Fabelwesen und wollen mir dienen. Angesehen davon sind die Turtles hier und ich habe ihnen befohlen nicht zu ruhen bis sie vernichtet sind! Also läuft das ganze echt gut. Spiel einfach mit ja? Rocksteady: Na gut. Tiger Claw: Ja! Rocksteady: Wenn ich auch so einen Thron bekomme Tiger Claw (knurrt) Na schön. Leute bringt meinem Nashornfreund Steranko auch einen Thron Rocksteady: Ich trage jetzt nicht mehr den Namen Steranko sondern Rocksteady. Passt besser als Mutant und klingt echt angsteinflösend. Tiger Claw: Rocksteady? Wow, wie einfallsreich (ironisch) Rocksteady: Und das sagt ein mutierter Tiger namens Tiger Claw Tiger Claw: Touchee Einen Tag später morgens wachen die Turtles gerade auf Leo: Na schön. Seit ihr bereit? Alle: Ja. Leo: Dann los, Team Und die Turtles und Splinter machen sich auf Tiger Claw genießt während er gerade auf seinem Thron sitzt eine Milch. Rocksteady sitzt ebenfalls auf einem Thron neben ihm Jetzt ruft Lakhsmo: Ähm Sir. Da hinten sind die Turtles und Splinter. Sie gehen auf uns zu Tiger Claw: Sie wollen also endlich aufhören die Feiglinge zu spielen und sich erledigen lassen. Exzellent Lakhsmo: Aber sie haben auch Excalibur Tiger Claw: Pah, na und? Toshan: Das ist nicht gut Rocksteady: Wieso? Toshan: Excalibur ist ein magisches Schwert. Und wer sein Geheimnis lüftet verfügt mit ihm über genug Magie um uns alle zu stürzen. Und Splinter hat das Geheimnis bereits vor ein paar Jahrzehnten gelüftet Tiger Claw: Na schön. Hat noch einer von euch das Geheimnis gelüftet? Toshan: Ja, ich Tiger Claw: Super. Dann entzieh ihm das Schwert und vernichte sie. Ihr anderen kümmert euch solange um die Turtles Alle: JA! Die Turtles und Splinter sind jetzt angekommen und der Kampf beginnt. Einige Ninjas stürzen sich erstmal auf die Turtles wo ein ausgeglichener Kampf beginnt. Dann greifen Lakhsmo, Rotael, Doyel und Manushri Splinter an, aber der kann alle schnell unschädlich machen. Jetzt steht Toshan vor ihm. Toshan: Na schön mein lieber Hamato. Du hast zwar meine 4 besten Schüler geschlagen, aber mich besiegst du nicht! Splinter: Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Wir sind doch schon seit Jahrzehnten Freunde Toshan: Tut mir auch leid aber ich folge nur dem Befehl des Rakhasa Splinter: Tiger Claw ist kein Rakhasa! Er ist nur ein Tigermutant. Ich kenn ihn schon seit Monaten und er ist ein Feind von mir und meinen Söhnen! Toshan: Ja, klar. Er hat mir gesagt das du versuchst so eine Lügengeschichte an mich zu verkaufen. Dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen (Wirft ein paar Wurfsterne auf Splinter der aber allen ausweicht) Jetzt macht Toshan einen Schlagangriff auf Splinter der aber abwehrt, dann versucht Splinter Toshan zu schlagen aber der duckt sich macht dann eine Drehung wo er versucht Splinter ein Bein zu stellen, der nimmt das Bein aber hoch und verpasst Toshan einen Kick ins Gesicht. Dann wird Toshan wütend und macht ganz viele schnelle Schlagangriffe auf Splinter der aber alle abwehrt und ihm dann einen Schlag mit seinem Rattenschwanz verpasst Splinter: Du besiegst mich nicht, Toshan. Du bist zwar gut, aber mich konntest du noch nie schlagen. Toshan: Richtig. Ausser im Schwertkampf. (Nimmt sein Schwert raus und versucht Splinter zu schlagen der wehrt aber ab und dann holt er Excalibur raus und kämpft mit dem gegen Toshan) Die Turtles werden von der Überzahl an indischen Ninjas langsam eingeengt, bis Leo ein paar zu Boden schlägt und den anderen dann hilft. Währendessen teilen Toshan und Splinter einige Schwerthiebe aus bis Toshan es schafft Splinter sein Schwert (Excalibur) zu entziehen und es fällt direkt in die Hände von Leo. Rocksteady: Hey! Er hat Excalibur. Gib es sofort her! Leo: Sicher nicht Rocksteady: Grrrh. Na schön. Dann hol ich es mir eben gewaltsam ab Tiger Claw: Machen wir ihn fertig, Rocksteady. Hehe Raph: (schlägt 2 Ninjas zu Boden) Kommt schon Leute, wir müssen Leo helfen Leo: Nein. Kümmert ihr euch um die Ninjas. Das schaff ich alleine Raph: Du kannst doch Tiger Claw und Rocksteady nicht alleine besiegen! Leo: Tut es einfach! Raph: Na schön (Stürzt sich ins Gemetzel) Leo: Na schön, kommt her ihr zwei Rocksteady: Das war ein großer Fehler von dir mir das Schwert nicht zu geben Rocksteady läuft jetzt auf Leo zu und will mit seinem Horn zweimal zuschlagen, das wehrt Leo aber mit Excalibur ab und fegt ihn mit dem Schwert dann von den Füßen Leo: Es war wohl eher ein Fehler von dir sich hierauf einzulassen (Wird aus dem Hinterhalt zu Boden geschossen) Tiger Claw: (mit Pistole in der Hand) Es war ein Fehler von dir soviel zu reden (Schießt mehrmals auf Leo der aber immer ausweichen kann und die Pistole dann mit einem Wurfsternwurf zerstört) Tiger Claw: RAAAHHH! (Geht auf Leo zu und versucht ihn mit einem Hieb zu schlagen. Leo weicht aber aus und drückt jetzt gegen Tiger Claw und anders herum auch. Also versuchen sie sich gegenseitig zu rammen) Dann kommt Rocksteady auf Leo angerannt und Leo springt gerade so vorher über ihn so das Tiger Claw der vor einer Sekunde noch gegen Leo gedrückt hat jetzt Rocksteady rammt. Dann kommt Leo angesprungen und kickt Tiger Claw zu Boden. Jetzt steht aber Rocksteady wieder auf und verpasst Leo einen gewaltigen Faustschlag. Leo fällt nach hinten, kann aber jetzt Excalibur das er bei Tiger Claws Schuss verloren hat wiederholen und kämpft jetzt damit weiter Durch seine enormen Schwertkampfkünste hat Toshan es jetzt geschafft Splinter zu Boden zu schlagen. Toshan: Gegen den besten Schwertkämpfer Indiens kommst du nicht an Splinter: (steht auf) Wer Schwertstiche verteilt nur aus Prinzip bekommt am Ende damit selbst einen Hieb Toshan: Das werden wir ja sehen (Rennt mit seinem Schwert auf Splinter zu und will ihn schlagen, Splinter weicht aber aus und verpasst Toshan einen Ellenbogenschlag gegen den Rücken und dann noch einen Lähmungsschlag gegen die Brust und einen Uppercut mit dem Toshan nach hinten fällt. Jetzt holt Toshan seine Tonfa raus und rennt auf Splinter zu und Splinter nimmt jetzt Toshans Schwert und so kämpfen die beiden weiter) Mikey ist inzwischen auf ein Haus geklettert, springt jetzt runter und schafft es mit einemm Nunchaku-Rundschlag 10 Ninjas gleichzeitig zu treffen und Raph wirbelt jetzt Donnie herum und jeder der versucht die beiden anzugreifen wird dann von Donnie getreten. Leo wird gerade von Tiger Claw angegriffen weicht aber aus und versucht Tiger Claw mit Excalibur zu schlagen aber trifft knapp hinter Tiger Claw Tiger Claw: Haha. Daneben. Hätte ich einen Schwanz hätte das wehgetan aber so. (Die indischen Ninjas hören plötzlich auf zu kämpfen und schauen Tiger Claw geschockt hat) Toshan: WAS? DU HAST KEINEN SCHWANZ? Tiger Claw: Nein. Der wurde bei einem Duell abgeschnitten Toshan: Den Regeln nach können Rakhasas nichts abgeschnitten werden. Du bist ein Betrüger! Tiger Claw: Was? Nein, das ist. Ich meine....... (Alle Ninjas nähern sich ihm auf einmal wütend und dann holt er seinen Scharfschützenlayser raus und feuert einen Warnschuss ab) Hier wird mir sicher keiner von euch wehtun Leo: Und ob wir das werden. Ich hab jetzt die Macht von Excalibur erkannt. Es ist der Glaube. Tiger Claw: Dann lass den Glauben mal sehen (Schießt auf Leo aber der schafft es durch die Macht von Excalibur den Schuss umzuleiten und Tiger Claw zu treffen der nach hinten fällt) Jetzt nimmt sich Raph das magische Schwert und schießt damit auf Rocksteady der auch zu Boden fällt. Dann nimmt Donnie es und kann Tiger Claw und Rocksteady gegeneinander laufen lassen. Dann nimmt Mikey es und schleudert sie damit in die Luft. Dann nimmt es nochmal Leo und schafft es in der Luft in ihren Jetpacks einen Kurzschluss zu verursachen der so stark ist das er die beiden voll auf die Luft und zurück nach Amerika fliegen lässt. Die anderen feiern jetzt die Turtles und entschuldigen sich bei den Turtles und diese fliegen jetzt im Turtle Blimp zurück nach New York nachdem er wieder aufgeladen wurde Splinter: Ich bin beeindruckt meine Söhne. Ihr habt die Macht von Excalibur tatsächlich entdeckt und genutzt. Ich bin stolz auf euch. Mikey: So stolz das ihr uns erlaubt nochmal nach Japan zu fliegen und da leckere Pizzas.... Leo/Donnie/Raph: MIKEY! Splinter: Hehe. Meine Famillie ENDE! Trivia Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Film "Merlin und das Schwert Excalibur" Vorkommende Charaktere VERBÜNDETE: FEINDE: ORTE: *Leonardo Tiger Claw Indien *Raphael Rocksteady New York *Donatello Shredder Hauptquartier des Foot Clans *Michelangelo Sterankos Versteck *Splinter Japan *Toshan **Lakhismo **Rotael **Doyel **Manushri **Andere Ninjas Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden